In order to cut small intricate shapes using a router it is often necessary to employ a template having the size and shape desired. A method of making and using such templates is disclosed in the literature including De Cristoforo, R. J., The Portable Router Book, 2nd Edition (Blue Ridge Summit, Pa.: TAB Books, 1994) at pp. 222-226. Types of templates include various sizes and designs of letters and numbers and other customized shapes. These templates are typically tack-nailed or spot glued onto a workpiece, and the surrounding workpiece material is then removed to transfer the shape of the template onto the workpiece. In order to accommodate the thickness of the template, it is necessary to raise the base of the router above the surface of the workpiece. Runner and base designs for raising a router base is shown in the literature including Spielman, P., Router Jigs and Techniques (New York: Sterling Publishing Co., 1988) at pp. 203-205. The runners shown on page 203 and 204 of Spielman position the router bit flush with the surface of the workpiece. This setup is used for trimming plugs which are protruding from the top surface of the workpiece and does not disclose the use of a template.
While the use of templates, and runners to raise the base of the router is known, the prior art fails to show how a router can be used with a template to rout intricate shapes and designs into small workpieces. In particular, the prior art does not show how small workpieces can be secured, how a template shape can be transferred to small workpieces of varying thicknesses, and how the shape of the template can be transferred through the entire thickness of the workpiece.